herofandomcom-20200223-history
Grover
Grover is a furry blue monster muppet from Sesame Street. He is a supporting protagonist from 1969 to 1989, a main protagonist from 1990 to present. He usually describes himself as cute, furry and lovable, which can imply he may be a little vain and arrogant, but has a heart as big as anything! He also has a superhero ego known as Super Grover (in which he wears a knight's helmet and a pink cape and has superpowers of Strength & Flight). Grover has many jobs around the world because he has a job license, sometimes as a waiter at Charlie's Resturant, where he gives poor service to a hapless blue customer. Personality Grover, along with Elmo, is one of the more popular characters created during the show's run, partially for his silly manner of speaking, as well as his many imaginary adventures that children can easily identify with. At a Museum of Television and Radio seminar in 1992, Frank Oz described his personal affection for the character. Although Grover typically speaks without using contractions, there are some exceptions, such as in certain song lyrics ("Accidents Happen" from the Elmo's Potty Time home video) and on Twitter. Oz has also stated that certain aspects of Grover were inspired by his dog, Fred. One such trait is tilting his head to the side at certain times. Origins He who would eventually become Grover was first seen on The Ed Sullivan Show in a Christmas Eve appearance in 1967. He appeared as Gleep, one of the monsters who plot to steal toys from Santa's workshop. He made early cameos in The Muppets On Puppets (1968) with the Rock and Roll Monster, and in Muppet Puppet Plays (1969). He also appeared in the Sesame Street Pitch Reel in the boardroom sequences, clad in a necktie. During the first season of Sesame Street, this darker-furred monster made several appearances, like many of the puppets recycled from earlier productions. In Episode 0125, the character was named Grover. A 1970 appearance on The Ed Sullivan Show marked the first use of Grover's current design with blue fur and a pink nose. By Season 2 of Sesame Street, Grover's voice and personality began to change to what we know today. The green-furred puppet would be used again as Grover's mother in a sketch in which Grover is afraid of the dark, and has trouble sleeping. Grover & Kermit For many years, because of the consistency with which they would appear in skits together, Grover and Kermit the Frog had been considered to be close friends, despite the annoyance of "Froggy Baby" (as Grover would call him, followed by a slap on the back). Grover often assisted Kermit in his lectures, often doing the more difficult demonstrations. Grover has also come to Kermit's home on many occasions, usually to provide a home service to Kermit (most frequently as a salesmonster). In 1998, Grover hosted a tribute show for Kermit in The Best of Kermit on Sesame Street, presenting him with an award for Frog of the Year. (Grover himself receives a tribute of his own in 2004's A Celebration of Me, Grover). As recently as a 2005 appearance on Jimmy Kimmel Live, Grover stated that his best friend on the Street is Kermit. Quotes Gallery Supergrover.jpg|Grover as Super Grover Navigation Category:Male Category:Muppet Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Brutes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Weaklings Category:Big Good Category:Businessmen Category:Sophisticated Category:Adventurers Category:Alter-Ego Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Contradictory Category:The Hero Category:Incompetent Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Outright